geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Glittershroom
Glittershroom (formerly Glittershroom43 '''and '''CodenX) is a popular Finnish player and level creator in Geometry Dash. He often creates levels with Viprin via collaboration. He has accumulated over 120 creator points and is currently 6th place in the creator's leaderboard. He has had numerous nicknames including Mushroom, Glitter, and Mushroomy. His level design often consists of shining/glittering stars and objects, hence the name "glitter." Additionally, he has been a part of numerous mega-collaborations, most notably andSupersonic. Although he had his YouTube account "Mushroomy43" since Update 1.9, it became active during Update 2.0. Now he has accumulated over 1,000 subscribers, but currently, he still doesn't have a profile picture. In September–October 2017, Glittershroom was hacked by a user named CodeN. Glitter's account name was changed to CodeNx. As of 14.10.17, Glittershroom has got his account back and his name is now Glittershroom43 since his original name was taken during his time hacked. In May 2019 however, he got his old name "Glittershroom" back. Levels * PLH - His first level ever created. * Great Escape * Theory of Adventure * Techno Jumper * Sunset Ruins * Nitrodynamix * Theory of Wildstep - His first rated, featured and starred level, also his first Insane rated level. * Electrocircuits - Glittershroom's first Harder rated level. * FrostBite * Glitterfunk - The start of Glittershroom's RobTop level remakes. * Back on Glitter - Glittershroom's first Hard rated level. * Glitterbase * Theory of Glitter * Glittergeist * Theory of Gloom - Glittershroom's oldest level which he has bothered to add coins to. * Glitter Madness * Flappy Piano * Aquasurge * Electrodrome - Glittershroom's first Demon rated level. * Sugar Rush * I L L U M I N A T I - Hence the title, there are triangles everywhere and the number 666, as a reference to the Illuminati is a "Satanic cult". * Glitter Jumper * Dry Glitter * Glitter Force * Stereo Chrome * Sunset Ruins RM - A remake of one of his old levels, Sunset Ruins. * Dark Nebula * XGlitter * Beginnerstep * Back in Time * Glitter Let Go * Glitter Cycles * Glitter Adventures * Glitter Machine * Glitterdynamix * Summer Bay * Hexagoner * Glitter Processing * Chaoz Fantasy - Glittershroom's first level to use a custom song. * Stormfront * Skyfall * Heaven * Insomnia - Glittershroom's second demon, meant as a starting demon for beginners. * Skyfall 2 - A sequel to the original level Skyfall. It incorporates practically exactly the same design. This level is also a collaboration with Viprin. * Glitter Madness 2 - A remake of his original Glitter Madness, also Glittershroom's first Easy rated level. * Skyless * Digital Movement * Glitter Destruction * Chilled - Glittershroom's first Normal rated level. * Glitterdynamix V2 - A sequel to his original Glitterdynamix remake of Electrodynamix. * Serenade of Storms * Soulwind * Obsolete Sky - One of Glittershroom's creator contest submissions. * Glitter Party - A remake of ZenthicAlpha's level Partydynamix. It was an entry to Darnoc's 3rd creator contest. * Landshark Park * Skyfall III - His three-quel to Skyfall and Skyfall II. * BDoubleO * Supernova * Figures - Glittershroom's third demon. It is an easy remake of Nine Circles. * Captain Jonne - Another collaboration with Viprin. * Advanced Genesis * The Milky Road * Kappaclysm - A joke version of Cataclysm, can be considered an easy or Lv1 version of it. It is featured in the Blade Pack and the Chaos Gauntlet. * Inflection * Glitter Madness 2k15 - Another remake of his Glitter Madness, with a 1.9 design. Featured in a map pack. * xX420Noscope420Xx - The title is a joke on the MLG meme. It is dedicated to ___. * Electric Melons * Blitz Vortex * Pyromaniac - Glittershroom's fourth demon and a collaboration. It was originally hacked. * The Eden Project * Rattlesnake * Insomnia II Trivia * Despite being popular amongst the Geometry Dash community, Glittershroom has no profile picture on his YouTube channel and barely uses it, unlike most major Geometry Dash players. * Figures (his third demon level) was originally an Insane 9* level until numerous players complained that it was hard enough to be a Demon. * Pyromaniac was originally hacked. The last 10% then got updated and the level was reverified by SrGuillester. * Kappaclysm is the only level to be featured in both a Map Pack and a Gauntlet. Gallery Glittershroom.jpeg|Glittershroom's Geometry Dash Forum Profile Picture. Category:Level creators Category:Players